In the past, there have been numerous types of forming materials utilized in the construction industry. This invention is of an improved wall construction unit which includes a plurality of parallel trusses in spaced relation defining a support surface to receive a grid which has an outer skin or forming surface carried by it in spanning relation of the trusses and which wall units are adapted to be braced into vertical relation defining a pour zone for concrete so that a wall of concrete can be poured readily.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved wall pouring unit and components therefor which is constructed of sturdy materials which are assembled in a simple manner, are lightweight, preferably of aluminum, and economical in use for forming walls or surfaces. The walls may be either eight foot or twelve foot walls or combinations to adjust for varying heights walls. Couplers are provided to interconnect the components of the units and to provide for safe walkways for workmen with guardrails to avoid injury in falling. The unit may be manufactured and reused at different job sites and are adapted for a high rate of pour at construction sites.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: